Recently, the inventors of the present invention proposed miniature imaging equipment and electronic measuring equipment for observing or measuring an underwater or underground environment and state. The inventors proposed a multi-function cable for use in such equipment. The multi-function cable has an integrated structure of several strands of signal lines and a power line.
Such equipment includes two separate devices. One device directly penetrates into the underwater or underground to perform an imaging or measuring operation. The other device is located on the surface of the water or on the ground, and is adapted to supply electric power to the imaging or measuring device, to control the imaging or measuring device, and to monitor the results of the control operation. The two devices are connected by the above-mentioned multi-function cable which is adapted to transmit electrical signals or other signals.
As an example of such equipment, there is a fishing apparatus equipped with an imaging system which includes a multi-function cable mounted to a fishing rod to be used as a fishing line, an imaging module coupled to a leading end of the multi-function cable, and internally provided with an underwater camera, the imaging module also serving as a weight, and a display module coupled to a trailing end of the multi-function cable, and internally provided with a battery to supply electric power and a control panel to control the imaging module located in the underwater. Using this fishing apparatus, the user can play fishing while monitoring an underwater image displayed on the display module. The multi-function cable may be wound on a reel mounted to the fishing rod, as in typical fishing equipment, so as to enable the user to fish while winding or unwinding the multi-function cable.
Conventionally, such a reel is configured to wind a fishing rod in accordance with rotation of a spool mounted to a reel body (bait cast reel), and to enable the user to rotate the spool through a desired angle while grasping the spool (spinning reel). Where this reel is applied, as it is, to the above-mentioned fishing apparatus, to wind the multi-function cable, there is a problem of twisting of the cable occurring between the display module and the spool during a cable winding operation due to the above-mentioned configuration of the reel.
When such twisting occurs repeatedly, the communication and electrical connection by the cable may become unstable. Also, overstress may be applied to the equipment, thereby degrading the durability of the equipment. Furthermore, it is troublesome for the user to handle the equipment.